


【VIXX90】午夜鈴聲(r18車)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】午夜鈴聲(r18車)

那是車學沇搬出宿舍的第一個夜晚，選擇獨自收拾的他一路從下午整理到半夜都還沒能把屋子全部收拾完畢，在至少把房間整理完後決定告一段落休息，收拾收拾便去洗了個熱水澡。

他卻沒有想到在他洗完澡吹頭髮吹的半乾的時候大門口會傳來門鈴聲，他關上吹風機的開關以便確認自己不是幻聽，車學沇其實還是挺膽小的，剛搬到一個新家就怕遇見什麼不該遇見的。

最後不知該說是好、還是不好在車學沇關上吹風機時門鈴聲又一次響起，並且這次一連按了好幾下，甚至到後頭因為沒有人去應門而開始拍打門板，一連串的事件證實了門外是真的有人，車學沇這才連忙放下手裡的吹風機往外走去。

這大晚上的難不成是鄰居還是管理員?是有什麼急事才這樣敲門嗎?

或許是以前宿舍生活家裡基本總是有六個大男人在，從來沒人特別和他說過開門前要先清楚門外是什麼人再開門，不然很危險的。

車學沇就因為門外急促的敲門聲慌慌張張的連拖鞋也沒穿就跑到玄關拉開門，一邊探頭問道:｢是誰啊 ?有什麼事嗎......啊!｣

車學沇還沒能看清門外人的長相，僅僅是拉開了一絲門縫突然一雙手就扣住門板邊緣直接推開門，車學沇驚呼的後退了一步，來人強行入侵室內反手甩上門抬頭看向眼前被突然的動靜嚇著的人。

｢澤...澤運?你怎麼在...啊，等等，你做什麼，欸!澤運...嗚!等等，疼。｣看清來人的面貌雖然一瞬間車學沇對於突然闖進自家的人是熟悉的人這件事情而稍微安心了下來，不過鄭澤運一臉低氣壓的面色馬上讓他有些慌張，正欲開口詢問對方突然跑來的理由，還沒問完鄭澤運就上前伸手一攬，邊推邊拖的把他往室內扯去。

倒退著走的姿勢讓車學沇腳步有些不穩，再後腳撞到阻礙物時順勢驚呼了一聲向後跌去，他下意識的閉上眼，幸好迎接他的是鬆軟的沙發，舒了口氣睜開眼抬頭，卻發現鄭澤運直直站在自己面前由上而下的俯視著他，眼神凌厲，就像當年依然被弟弟們認為很兇狠時一般。

車學沇還不清楚對方突然是怎麼了，用手肘撐著坐起身子，鄭澤運此時卻突然扯了扯自己的領口拉開外套往地上隨意一扔，緊接著跪倒沙發上欺身直接把剛想要坐起身的車學沇一把按回沙發上。

｢啊！嗚、澤運？等、你等一下，不要。｣車學沇依然還無法理解本應該在宿舍的鄭澤運為何會突然出現在他家，更不能理解鄭澤運是哪根神經不對一上來就開始扯他衣服。

對方冷著的一張臉明顯傳達給車學沇這人正在生氣的訊息，今日搬家忙了一整天的車學沇壓根想不著自己惹鄭澤運生氣的理由，而就是這麼一個瞬間的分神，鄭澤運手腳並用的把車學沇壓在沙發上，捉住對方褲頭連著底褲一起扯下棉質的鬆緊睡褲。

｢啊!鄭澤運你發什麼瘋，等等不要…嗚…嗚嗚。｣車學沇沒能成功阻止鄭澤運，眼睜睜看著對方扯掉自己下衣像方才扔外套一般扔到地面上去，見車學沇還想反抗，雙手推著他的胸口，鄭澤運哼了口氣一把捉住那人的手腕高舉壓在頭頂上的沙發上，再用單手固定住。

由上往下的重力導致車學沇怎麼也掙脫不開箝制，只能無力的扭動、蹬著雙腿，卻不料正好給了鄭澤運方便擠到車學沇腿間，空出來的那隻手順著衣服下擺鑽入一路往上摸去，正好帶起寬鬆的睡衣。

「嗚嗚…不要，你等等，怎麼突然，啊嗯。」車學沇掙扎的想讓鄭澤運停手，話說到一半卻突然給人擰著乳尖搓揉，他並不是沒經歷過情事，況且眼前就是他朝夕相處熟悉的戀人，只是對於鄭澤運突然跑到他家一上來就脫他衣服的事感到不解：「澤運…嗚，那邊不要，等、啊啊…嗚呃。」

鄭澤運當然沒去聽車學沇說了什麼話，自顧自的繼續手上的動作，把兩邊乳尖都蹂躪的通紅挺立後才放過哪兒轉而往下探去，注意到車學沇煩人的想跟他說大道理便直接握住對方腿間還沒反應的性器搓揉套弄。

「啊…嗚啊…哈啊哈嗯，嗚不行…不嗚。」

果然男人大部分在這種時後還是輕易的屈就於身體的慾望的，更何況鄭澤運太過了解他的身體，很快的本來剛剛還想掙扎的車學沇就忍不住隨著鄭澤運的動作呻吟起來，腰肢也不受控的主動擺動好讓身體得到更多的快感的。

可鄭澤運今天闖入可不是為了要服侍對方，在車學沇眼神漸漸迷茫意識渙散時停下了動作，那雙愛撫著自己的手突然離開車學沇本能的抬頭想尋找，鄭澤運卻在這時沒有一絲預告的、就著被車學沇分泌出的體液染濕的指尖直接來到下方的入口按壓了兩下直接插進兩根手指。

「啊！嗚嗯…嗚…嗯嗯。」粗暴的動作弄得車學沇有些生疼，掙扎扭動著想逃離來自對方的侵犯，這舉動似乎卻讓身上的人非常不滿，他聽見鄭澤運輕輕嘖了一聲，插在後穴的手指隨意的搗弄了兩下就抽了出去。

「嗚嗯…嗯。」身體裡的異物終於退出車學沇本能的嗚咽了聲，本以為鄭澤運這是放過他了剛想開口尋問，沒想到對方接下來的舉動卻讓車學沇整個矇了，鄭澤運幾乎沒打招呼的解開褲頭就著剛才那幾下根本稱不上前戲的潤滑直接就頂了進來，即使車學沇是早就習慣和鄭澤運做愛，但這一下還是疼得他整個大腿根都抽蓄的攀筋、哀嗚的喊起對方：「呃嗚…哈啊、澤運。」

車學沇喊人的聲音整個軟了下來，帶著一絲絲近乎讓人想狠狠欺負的哭腔，呼吸略顯急促似乎是藉此在放鬆緊繃的身體，此刻、好不容易全部插進去的鄭澤運抬起頭看見車學沇的表情，這才放開箝制對方的手欺身直接堵住對方的唇細細地吻著。

「嗚…唔嗯…哈、嗚…嗚嗚、嗚嗯。」雙手得到自由後車學沇還是沒能推開身上的人，一方面是身體有些無力，另一方面是他被鄭澤運吻的漸漸來了感覺，更不要說對方性器還插在自己體內，即使剛開始摩擦的有點疼可隨著交合地方漸漸濕潤、熟悉酥麻的快感便透過下身漸漸傳遞至四肢、大腦。

車學沇忍不住抬手按住鄭澤運的肩膀，張開口開始回應鄭澤運，順從的讓那欲入侵口中的薄舌探入，舔過他的貝齒、上顎，與自己的舌頭交纏甚至是交換著律液。

身下的動作也沒閒下來，畢竟是自己朝夕相處的隊友、戀人，車學沇動情後也暫時失去探討對方出現在此的原因，按著對方肩膀的手一勾環繞住鄭澤運的脖子，蜜色修長的雙腿跟著環上對方精瘦的腰肢，主動抬起柔軟的腰去迎合鄭澤運的動作。

「嗚…嗚嗚、哈嗯。」他們吻了好一陣子才重用放開彼此的唇，鄭澤運撐起身抹去車學沇帶著淚痕的眼角，不曉得是疼出來的還是剛才吻的太激烈，擦乾了對方的淚後鄭澤運摸摸車學沇的臉頰開口說出今晚第一句話：「…還疼嗎？」

「啊…嗯，不、不會。」車學沇有些迷茫的搖了搖頭，微微喘著氣，卻不曉得自己躺在人身下大張著雙腿任人侵犯，嘴唇紅腫、衣服都被捲起眼眶還含著水氣的模樣有多勾引，鄭澤運聽完後吞了下口水，伸手一拉讓車學沇坐起身把對方整個抱進懷中讓他坐在自己腿上。

「啊!嗚…哈嗯，太深…嗚嗚，輕點，頂太進去了。」體位突然的變換讓車學沇驚呼了一聲，身體的重量讓插在體內的陰莖進入到更深的地方，幾乎有一種要被肏穿的錯覺，他努力撐著想跪坐起好稍稍脫離這可怕的深度，可今天似乎心情並不是很好的鄭澤運卻不給他這個機會，拉起他的雙腿屈起讓車學沇整個只能坐在自己大腿上。

全身的支點集中到了相連的地方讓車學沇倒吸了口氣睜大雙眼，一瞬間竟是什麼話也說不出，好不容易稍稍緩了點，直到鄭澤運不想讓他跪坐起，只好把雙手往身後放撐到鄭澤運的膝蓋上。

「澤…運？」車學沇瞇著沇微微喘著氣，看著他對面的鄭澤運，下腹因為緊張感蹦的緊緊的連帶交合的入口都忍不住一縮一縮，鄭澤運遲遲不動作反而讓車學沇有些不知道該怎麼辦，最後自己微微扭了兩下腰問道：「…不動嗎？」

這句話顯然觸動鄭澤運壓抑的慾望，抬頭和車學沇對上眼眼底明顯帶著一絲警告意味，時常被弟弟稱之能讀鄭澤運心的車學沇知道今晚可能不會太簡單放過他。

在車學沇恍神的那麼一瞬間，鄭澤運兩手握住那纖細的腰肢往上一頂，車學沇馬上瞇起眼悶哼了聲，握住他膝蓋的手掌用了些力，而後鄭澤運稍稍磨蹭了下便扶著對方的腰開始淺出深入的抽插。

這個姿勢車學沇也不能自己動，鄭澤運動作也大不起來，可是每一下都頂的很深，車學沇更是隨著每一次性器頂進腹腔的頻率一下下的抽氣，他手撐在後微微低頭忍不住往自己下腹看去，總覺得體內的陰莖深的幾乎頂到他的腹部都被撞出突起，不過當然是自己的錯覺。

很快鄭澤運就受不了這種緩慢的運動，伸手一撈把車學沇抱進懷裡，雙手拖著他的臀部一下一下的往上肏弄，膝蓋跪坐在沙發的姿勢總是讓車學沇下意識的支撐身體逃避被插入的太深，見狀鄭澤運懲罰性的捏了下他的側腰，轉頭咬住車學沇的耳根：「別撐著，讓我插裡面。」

鄭澤運直白的要求讓車學沇忍不住紅了耳根，捉住對方肩膀的手收緊了些抓皺了鄭澤運的衣服，最後卻是順從的點點頭，咬著下唇岔開腿，鄭澤運接著這瞬間握住車學沇的腰狠狠頂了進去。

「唔!哈嗯，嗚嗚…嗚嗚嗚、太快了，輕點，我還沒…啊啊，會…會壞掉。」車學沇把臉埋在鄭澤運頸肩，緊緊的摟著對方的脖子保持身體平衡，下身激烈的撞擊又讓他忍不住撐起身子想往上逃，鄭澤運看穿他的意圖死死扣住他的腰往下按，一來一往的反而是助長了這場有些粗暴的性愛。

下身的交合處在不斷重複插入抽出間帶出黏膩的液體，已經弄溼鄭澤運淺色的牛仔褲大半，車學沇嗯嗯啊啊的繃著身子一邊呻吟、扭動著柔軟的腰肢一邊被入侵者侵犯，淫蕩的模樣都讓鄭澤運忍不住害怕該不會就算是陌生人突然進來強姦他，最後都會強姦變和姦吧。

「你怎麼被人強姦還這麼一副淫蕩的樣子。」今天一直沒好臉色的鄭澤運突然頂到深處停下動作，脫口而出這麼句話，語氣中帶著一絲賭氣的意味，激烈的搗幹突然停下車學沇扶著對方的肩緩了好幾口氣，對於鄭澤運的問題不算完全理解，抬起頭露出有些疑惑的表情，眨了眨充滿水氣的雙眸、歪頭說道：「不是…因為是澤運啊，澤運的話…嗚嗯，被欺負也沒關系。」

此話一出對面的鄭澤運直直愣了好一陣子，在車學沇正欲開口詢問怎麼了的時候突然嘴就被狠狠堵住吮吸了好幾下，握在自己腰上的手改為托住他的臀部，一用力車學沇發覺自己離開沙發面，他驚呼一聲，下意識的雙腿夾住鄭澤運的腰肢，手臂也緊緊摟住對方的脖子。

「嗚，啊嗯，澤運……」地心引力讓身體克制不住的下墜，導致體內的性器吞的很深，鄭澤運確認車學沇抱好他後拖著車學沇的臀部左右張望了下：「你房間在哪？」

「啊…嗚嗯，那…那邊。」車學沇哼了兩聲才抬起手給鄭澤運止了個方向，鄭澤運確認後抱著車學沇直徑往臥室的方向走去，車學沇此時稍稍冷靜才想起自己居然搬家第一天就在新家大肆做愛，真的是太…不過被鄭澤運抱著走的時候他又忍不住想到另一件事情，於是他輕撫著鄭澤運的肩膀抬起頭：「澤運，你抱得動我啊？」

鄭澤運一聽有些不爽的捏了下車學沇的屁股，雖然他以前總說抱不動對方，不過也是半真半假，更不要說現在車學沇瘦的不成人樣：「你就剩一把骨頭我還能抱不動？」

車學沇被捏的哀嗚了聲，鄭澤運這時推開臥室的門走到床邊抽出埋在對方體內的性器把車學沇扔上床後欺身又壓了上去，湊到對方耳邊：「你快胖回我抱不動的時候吧，抱著舒服。」

做起來也更有感覺。

這句話鄭澤運沒有說出來，只是默默在心裡想到，之後拉開對方的雙腿跪在車學沇腿間，淺色的肉穴經過一番蹂躪成了艷紅色，可憐兮兮的吐著半透明的濁液有些紅腫卻沒受傷出血，明顯是被肏透了，他伸進兩指微微拉開肉穴另一手扶著自己還沒發洩再剛才又脹大一圈的陰莖慢慢插了進去。

「哈啊…嗚，嗚嗯…好大…」車學沇在床上一向是興致來了變既開放又乖順，鄭澤運想怎麼來都會配合，也因為這樣的個性導致他常常被做的脫力。

等到完全插入後，和起初緩慢的入侵相反鄭澤運捉起對方的大腿往上折，擺成一個大大的M字型下壓幾乎折到胸口，因為練舞的緣故車學沇的柔韌性比一般人好上數倍，一些平常人難以達到的姿勢對他來說駕輕就熟，這也為他們增添不少情趣。

「嗯嗯、啊啊啊!慢點…嗚嗚，澤運…哈嗯。」車學沇大張著腿承受著對方由上而下的激烈操弄，緊抓著身下的床單胸口劇烈起伏汲取著微薄的氧氣，鄭澤運當然不會因為對方的話就停下，甚至變本加厲的為了讓人叫的更多些伸手撫上對方的性器隨著抽插的頻率套弄。

「啊!哈啊啊，不要…不要一起，嗚不行…哈嗯，嗚…太激烈了，呀啊、不行、好舒服嗚嗚，要、要被你幹死了，啊啊弄壞我…澤運啊。」車學沇被幹的漸漸失神開始胡言亂語，喘著氣胡亂的喊著對方，放開抓著床單的手抬起像是想討主人抱的狗狗向鄭澤運伸出手：「嗚…澤運，啊啊，哈嗯。」

見狀、鄭澤運放開套弄著車學沇前端的手俯下身摟著對方，一手插到車學沇腰部下側和床單中間，微微托起對方的臀部在自己往下操幹時把人往自己身下按，進入的更深再更多一些，車學沇雙腿也緊緊夾著鄭澤運的腰肢，方才嘴裡還喊著怕被操壞，現在卻是主動的送上門。

車學沇緊緊摟著鄭澤運的脖子，感受著身下瘋狂的撞擊，粗大的性器一次次拓墾著緊緻的甬道，早就熟悉入侵者的肉穴除了一開始些微的不適外很快就順從的張開，接受著一次又一次的侵犯。

裡頭的媚肉被肏弄成艷紅色甚至在陰莖抽出時微微被帶出又在插入時被狠狠頂回去，兩人的體液在摩擦之中從交合處溢出，濕濕滑滑的染滿了身下的床單，淺藍色的被單被兩人交合處流出的體液染濕了一大塊。

鄭澤運大開大合的幹了他很久，同樣的姿勢維持的車學沇腰都有些無力鄭澤運卻還是不射精，終於車學沇被弄得忍不住抽氣，捉住鄭澤運胸前的衣料含著淚水可憐兮兮的用啞嗓開口央求：「嗚…嗚，快點，我、啊嗯，腰痠…哈嗯。」

「……抓緊。」沉默了一下，鄭澤運拉過車學沇的手讓他抱好自己，一手扶著他的大腿下壓幾乎把人折成兩半由上往下的猛烈搗幹，車學沇的陰莖直挺挺的抵在兩人小腹間摩擦，車學沇一時向後仰起頭睜大眼睛連叫都叫不出來，急促的吸氣像，隻擱淺的魚類。

「啊啊!不行，嗚嗚…哈啊、哈啊，嗚不要，不要再…要壞了哈嗯。」莫大的刺激讓車學沇淚止不住的落下，雙腿也環不住鄭澤運的腰胡亂的蹬著，鄭澤運索性把他兩隻腳架到肩上。

「學沇…嗯…哈嗯。」鄭澤運輕喘著微微皺緊眉頭，車學沇滲透裡火熱無比，每次插入身下那肉穴都像是有無數張小嘴在瞬息著他的陰莖，讓他腦子一片空白，只有順從著慾望，深入、再更猛烈的侵犯這具美好的身體。

「啊啊、不要再、嗚，不要再變大…不行，我不行。」車學沇急促的互相著，感受到體內的碩大居然又漲粗了些，幾乎開始掙扎的想逃，鄭澤運卻在此刻低頭吻住他的唇，脹大的陰莖微微跳動著變化著角度頂上車學沇的敏感點，找準後次次往那撞擊。

敏感點不斷被操弄，車學沇下腹抽蓄的攀筋，性器在在兩人腹部間不停摩擦，前列腺又一直被操弄，雙重的快感讓他幾乎精神崩潰仰起頭張口吐著紅潤的小舌：「啊啊不行…嗚，嗚嗚，好舒服，再給我，幹我…肏壞我啊啊啊!」

在猛烈的性愛中車學沇摟緊了鄭澤運的脖子達到高潮，頂在兩人小腹中間的性器射出的精液沾染了兩人下腹，同時後穴也高潮的緊縮，夾的鄭澤運捧著他的臀部狠狠的操幹好幾下埋在肉穴深處內射出來。

「啊…啊嗚，不要…哈嗯好漲…太多了，嗯啊好燙…」高潮完的人有些癱軟，無力的躺在床上被搬開雙腿承受著一波波的精液灌入體內，車學沇微微的顫抖雙腿掙扎的想躲開卻被捉住膝蓋扣在身下，直到精液全部都被那給人肏到紅腫的小口吞下才鬆開。

高潮過後鄭澤運放鬆對車學沇的箝制，對方的雙腿無力的滑下在他身下大張著，下腹被他自己的精液射了一身，正用紅潤帶著水氣的眼睛看著自己，有些失神地模樣也不知道回過神沒有，鄭澤運惡趣味的伸手用食指畫了畫對方小腹上的黏稠液體，得到車學沇的呻吟聲後才扶著對方腿根慢慢抽出半疲軟的性器。

「嗚…呃，哈嗯。」隨著性器抽出體內失神的車學沇才稍稍找回意識，但隨著陰莖離開體內，射在裡面的精液被帶出穴口，精液從身體緩緩流出的感覺讓車學沇下意識收縮了一下後穴，而這場景給鄭澤運看去卻是感覺異常色情。

收縮的肉穴彷彿像是吃不夠陰莖和精液一般央求著要更多，他忍不住吞了下口水，下身漸漸又起了反應，在車學沇微微屈起膝連帶著口中發出黏膩的呻吟時終於忍不住，一把撈起那現在軟綿綿的躺在床上的人，翻過身讓車學沇趴在床上，微微抬起對方的腰就把又硬起來的陰莖一次插了進去。

「唔!啊…哈啊，嗚…等等，哈嗯。」一瞬間車學沇被插的眼淚都流了下來，又一次頂到腹腔裡的陰莖感覺太過鮮明，他還沒緩過來又突然被插入本能的想往前爬逃脫，可身後的人當然不會給他機會，後入的姿勢更能完全掌控，鄭澤運捉住車學沇的腰往後拖輕易的就埋到深處。

「嗚…唔唔，呃啊，慢點…不行、哈啊哈啊…啊，嗯嗯。」車學沇上身趴在床上只有腰部被托起，渾身酸軟的沒什麼力氣反抗，只能默默承受鄭澤運一次次快速的頂弄，隨著頻率發出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。

手指揪緊了床單，鄭澤運似乎怕這樣的動作會讓車學沇太累，只操弄了一下便鬆開手，輕輕的抽出性器把人放回床上翻成側面，抬起車學沇一條腿跨在肩上，跪在他身下緩緩插入。

身體又被慢慢撐開，車學沇長長地舒了口氣，濕滑的肉穴進入的毫無阻礙，頂到底後變規律的擺動起腰肢，和剛才快速的動作不同，一次次找準了車學沇會舒服的地方頂去，很快車學沇又被插的前面也挺在小腹隨著頂弄的頻率微微晃著。

「澤運…嗚，澤運好棒…啊啊、還要…啊嗯。」車學沇雙手胡亂的抓著，似乎找不太到能安心的地方，鄭澤運見狀主動彎下腰親吻著對方的嘴角，幸好車學沇的柔韌度讓他在即時是近於一字馬的姿勢也沒感到疼痛，反而是忘情的側頭湊上去和鄭澤運接吻。

唇齒交纏間發出和下身摩擦一樣嘖嘖的水聲迴盪在室內，又增添一股淫蜚的氣息。

「哈嗯…嗚啊，哈啊，嗯。」分開始兩人之間拉扯出一絲銀絲，車學沇下意識的伸出舌全部勾進口中，最後甚至舔了舔嘴唇，對著身上的鄭澤運露出那引人墮落的笑容。

「澤運啊…還要，再幹我、嗯啊…把我弄壞也可以喔，快…抱我，嗚嗚，哈啊!」

說出那句話後車學沇是真的感受到自己或許真的會被操壞也說不定，要不是自己最後忍不住哭著求對方不要再射進來了，車學沇想他大概要過兩天才能重新開始整理家裡。

※

「對了澤運啊，你怎麼突然跑來了啊？」半夜、經歷過一場激烈的性愛，兩人終於清洗完後都累得癱在床上，車學沇側躺在之澤運手臂上面向對方半窩在鄭澤運懷裡，這才想起詢問對方莫名跑來他家還突然“強上”他的原因。

「還不都是你……」鄭澤運聽了努努嘴，開始了他的抱怨。

車學沇仔細想想他好像很久沒和鄭澤運如此瘋狂的做愛過了，幾乎做到渾身脫力，因為近來個人行程多，他又準備搬出宿舍。

對了，好像是自從他說要搬出宿舍鄭澤運就開始小小的鬧彆扭，就連他真的要搬家哪天對方甚至裡都不裡他，只落下一句。

『我那天有工作，沒空幫你。』

搬家本來就是他自己都決定，也沒打算勉強人幫他的，車學沇當時居然神經大條的沒發現鄭澤運是在鬧脾氣。

之後當鄭澤運結束了“刻意”安排的工作回到宿舍看見車學沇的行囊真的消失後萬般難受，他糾結了很久，最後抵不住思念戀人的心情，決定不鬧脾氣了，主動發了訊息給對方結果遲遲等不到車學沇的回覆。

他想，可能剛搬好，在整理行李，所以鄭澤運守著手機乖乖地等待，可是他一等再等，都等到三更半夜了，發給車學沇的訊息還是沒有已讀，忍無可忍他終於忍不住撥打對方的電話。

『您撥打的電話暫時關機請在……』

掛上電話，氣急攻心的鄭澤運跳下床拉開衣櫃找了個背包抓了自己的衣服和許多日常必須品就開始胡亂的往裡頭塞，直到背包被他塞的滿滿的才拉上背包，踏上半夜出門尋找車學沇的旅程。

「所以都是因為你不回我訊息。」鄭澤運義正嚴詞的說完下了個總結。

「……抱歉，我今天真的沒注意手機。」車學沇聽完鄭澤運生動的演說居然莫名其妙的就給對方道歉，不過之後卻像突然想到什麼、歪頭問了下躺在身旁的鄭澤運：「澤運啊，你說你打包了行李，那……東西呢？」

鄭澤運聽了車學沇的問題睜大眼睛眨了兩三下，最後“啊”了一聲有些尷尬的開口。

「我好像……扔在門口。」

End


End file.
